wounded
by melinda08
Summary: season one. There are no secrets in camp. They all know about Lori and Shane, and what Ed does to Carol all the time. All eyes are on Rick to not only handle these problems but to keep them all safe as well. R/C L/S poss Caryl later. Language, rape, implied violence
1. Chapter 1

"You have to do something," Lori pleaded to her hard-headed husband. He'd only been at the camp a few weeks, but already everyone was coming to him with their problems.

For the most part, he didn't mind. He had been a law-official, sworn to serve and protect the others. But it was a hard hat to wear sometimes.

Especially when there was something wrong with his own family.

He knew. He knew about Lori and Shane, though he hadn't confronted either of them. How she could betray Rick like that- how she could even entertain the thought of sex when the end of the world had hit them, he didn't know.

Some things just weren't meant to be understood, he guessed.

"Rick, are you listening to me?" Lori pleaded again, grabbing on to Rick's arm.

"Of...course. Ed, he's no good. Something about Carol.."

She looked at him puzzled. "Rick, you and I both know- we all do- that every night Ed beats the shit out of Carol, and my guess is he does even worse stuff when we're all sound asleep. If you don't do this for me, do it for our boy."

"What's Carl have to do with anything?"

She sighed. Sometimes men could be so clueless. "Carl, he likes Sophia."

"What do you mean? Does he have a crush on her?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rick! He's a boy, take a look around this camp! Not too many kids his age to play with. Did you hear me, Rick? He's just a kid. He wants to- he deserves to have someone to play with. Sophia, she's a sweet girl. She's shy, doesn't leave her mother's side much. Carl wants to know why and it's up to you to explain it to him!"

Rick closed his eyes, started to speak, then took a deep breath. "You think Ed- he's going to go after our boy?"

"Don't you get it? Ed is beating the hell out of Carol while we all stand by and do nothing. Nothing! Carl, he looks to you. He wants to be like you. For the life of him he can't understand why you won't protect his friend and her mom."

"He told you this?"

"He doesn't have to," Lori tried to soften her voice. "It isn't right what Ed is doing. We both know that. The old you..."

Suddenly a girl's scream came from nearby, and Lori just shook her head and turned to help.

"Lori- wait! The old me what?" Rick demanded.

She looked at him very carefully. "The old you wouldn't let any woman get hurt. Now, we both know why Sophia's screaming. If something happens to Carol- know this. I will hold it against you for as long as we live. If something happens to Carol or Sophia- I'll take Carl and we will run the hell away from you, and you will never find us again, mark my words."

The two stared at each other for only seconds when Carl ran in their tent. "Dad...you gotta help! Sophia's scared. Her daddy's being mean again."

Rick grabbed a hold of his weapon. "Stay here," he ordered his family, then without looking back he ran to put a stop to that monster that was Ed.

00000

Rick didn't even announce himself. He walked right into Ed and Carol's tent, where a smiling Ed was fastening his pants, and Carol was crawling into a ball, trying to cover herself with their blanket. Even though Rick couldn't get a good look at Carol, he saw enough to catch a glimpse of a fresh mark on her face that was already turning blue.

"Ed- we need to talk." He looked at a trembling Carol, who was pulling her knees to her chest. "You couldn't wait for nighttime or what?"

"What, cowboy?" Ed sneered. "You need some pointers on taking care of your woman?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ed laughed. "We all know what's going on. You can't perform your manly duties so your wife's been spreading her legs for Shane. Must be tough, knowing your best friend is more of a man than you are."

Rick's fist flew, but he stopped himself from punching that asshole in the mouth.

Ed just shook his head and started to walk away, whistling out loud which only pissed Rick off all the more.

"This ain't over," Rick yelled after him. Part of him wanted to take care of Ed, but as Carol was visibly hurt, he knew he needed to take care of her first. Goddamn this place, he thought as he crouched down to comfort Carol.

"Are you going to hurt my mommy too?"

Rick looked up, and saw Sophia, clutching a doll and her thumb now in her mouth. He'd never felt so bad in his life.

"No, Sophia. I'm not going to hurt your mommy. And your dad, he won't be hurting her anymore either. Right now I just want to make sure she's okay..."

"Are you going to give her a band-aid?"

He smiled despite all the anger he was feeling. "Yes, Sophia. I'm going to give your mommy a band-aid. Now I need your help...can you do something for me?"

"I want my mommy!"

He looked down and saw a few small drops of blood near Carol. He knew exactly what Ed had just done, and there was no way in hell he was going to tell a little girl that her father just raped her mother.

"I need you to go find Carl. He's...he's a little lonely. He needs someone to keep him company, to tell stories to. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

A single tear fell from Sophia's eyes. "I want my mommy," she repeated.

Rick walked over to her, carefully turning her around to shield her from the sight of her wounded mother. "Sophia- I will take care of your mommy, okay?" he said, out of breath."I'm going to help your mommy feel better, and soon, soon as I can, I'll bring you to her, okay? But right now I need you to go talk with Carl. Can you do that for me?"

Sophia nodded. She closed her eyes and to Rick's surprise, she hugged his arm. He patted her head, then soon she was off to find Carl.

God he hated his life right now.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia looked around, saw Carl, and sat down beside him. She didn't say anything- she still held on to her doll for dear life. They found themselves a spot where they could just go away and be left alone. They didn't know that someone was out there, looking for food, and he was watching the children.

"Sophia," Carl started. "It will be okay."

She just looked down at her worn-out shoes.

"My dad," Carl went on. "He's pretty cool. He's a policeman you know. He's going to watch out for your mom."

"I don't like police," Sophia said flatly.

Daryl moved in a little closer, out of view but where he could watch the kids and protect them at a moment's notice if need be.

"What's wrong with the police?" Carl asked innocently.

Sophia just shrugged. Daryl knew why she didn't like the cops. He knew all too well why she hated them. He hated them too, honestly.

"My dad, he's a good guy. He won't let the bad guys win. He'll keep us safe," Carl tried again to reassure Sophia.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I don't...I don't know. He's not like your dad. He's a good guy."

"Your dad ever hit you?"

Daryl's blood pressure was rising by the minute. He didn't know that Rick Grimes fellow too well, but all he knew was that Rick had better put a stop to whatever that little girl's father was doing.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Carl was still so innocent, so trusting, that the thought of a parent ever hitting their own child never even crossed his mind. And Sophia didn't really know what to say.

"Carl?" Sophia looked at him. "Can your dad...can he be mine, too?"

"I don't...I don't think it works that way. I dunno why, but it is the way it is I guess."

"Oh." Sophia returned to staring at her shoes.

"Wanna play? We can chase the rats or something, play tag, you know?" Carl asked, trying to be helpful.

"You ever want to run away?"

"Sophia.." Carl put his hand on her arm. "You can't be talking like that. We know what's out there. We can't run away. I don't know but I know my dad will help you and your mom, you just have to give him a chance."

Sophia, not knowing what else to do, didn't even bother to grab a blanket. Like she'd just seen her mommy do, she lay down on the cold hard ground, curled up in a ball, and tried to pretend she was somewhere else. One day she would be a princess, her mommy had told her.

"Hey," Shane walked up and took in the situation. "What're you kids doing out here? Don't you know it's not safe?"

Daryl came out from where he was hiding. "I was watching them. They're fine."

Shane hated his authority questioned, especially by some redneck who didn't know much. "Oh yeah," he swaggered up to Daryl. "You keepin' that little girl safe when her daddy knocks the shit out of her mommy? When he rapes her, leaves her to bleed to d..."

Daryl grabbed Shane by the shirt. "You ever talk like that in front of that little girl...that will be the last you ever say to anyone, got me?"

They stared at each other. Carl, sensing something bad was going to happen, took Sophia by the hand. "Come on. Let's go find Andrea and Amy. I think they're back from fishing now."

Sophia didn't even look back at the two men. She let Carl lead her to the two nice women.

Once they were gone, Shane drew his gun and put it to Daryl's head. "You ever talk to me like that again in front of anyone-anyone!- it will be over. You got me?"

"What's the matter with you," Daryl scowled. "Talking that shit in front of those little kids. She's just a little girl! She don't need to hear that crazy shit! And Carl- I thought Lori wanted you to look after him."

"Carl, he's not stupid, not like his father.."

"I thought you liked Rick, you were supposed to be his friend. Some friend you are," Daryl scoffed.

Shane released his grip. "Is Rick here now? Is he tending to those kids, taking care of Ed, out looking for food, catching walkers? No, he ain't, now is he? I'm here, and I get things done. Everyone knows that."

"Oh yeah? That why a little boy is taking better care of that girl and her mom than you are?" Daryl spat on the ground, just an inch or two away from Shane's foot, then set back to look for more food.

Shane was so pissed. No one better talk like that to him again. No one.

Lori approached Shane, who was still staring after Daryl. "Come on. We need to talk."

"You got that right. That 'husband' of yours is doing a real good job keeping us safe, now isn't he?"

"It's not like that. Rick, he's trying. He really is. This just hasn't been easy for him..."

"You think it's easy for any of us? How about that little girl? That redneck just came up to me and threatened me right in front of Sophia and Carl- your little boy! You think that's okay? Where was Rick just a few seconds ago?"

Lori, now confused, couldn't pretend to know what Shane was talking about. "Daryl? He wouldn't.."

"It don't matter. He did, but he won't any more. Where is your husband, Lori? We need to put a stop to Ed's shit-now."

"He can't help you."

Shane turned around. "What?"

"He's...he's looking after Carol. She needs him. You should have seen her, Shane. Ed got her good this time," Lori responded sadly.

"Let me get this straight- that redneck's walking around like a loose canon, that wife-beater is out on the prowl, your boy and Sophia are scared straight- and your husband's playing nurse? Come on, Lori- you know I ain't sexist, but couldn't you or Andrea or Amy take care of Carol right now?"

He was right. Lori knew Shane was right. She could have easily been in there, tending to Carol, while Rick was taking care of the problems at hand. She touched Shane's arm. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just be safe." He looked at her then stormed off, leaving no doubt in Lori's mind what he was going to do.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"Ssh, it's going to be okay. I promise. Anything I can do for you, any of us? Lori, she's a good woman. I know she wants to help you. I just need you to talk to me, help me figure out what to do," Rick said softly as he took Carol's hand.

She didn't say anything- still she laid on her side, not wanting to face anyone, not after what Ed had just done to her. "Sophia?" she managed to ask.

"She's fine. She's fine. Carl and Lori are looking after her. We all are now. Ain't nothing going to happen to you or your beautiful little girl, you hear me?"

"Sophia- she's a good girl," Carol sighed.

"Yes, yes she is. She's good and so are you. You're both strong. You've both made it this far. We're here, we've got a good camp, good folks." Rick tried to smile, but his face betrayed him.

"You have Ed, too." Carol simply replied.

Rick said nothing. He felt so bad. Lori was right- he should have known, should have stepped in, should have said something to any of them. He was just so grateful for finding his family again, and dealing with the Lori/Shane thing that he'd practically forgotten why it was he'd gotten into law enforcement to begin with. "Carol, I want you to know...can you look at me?"

She reluctantly turned over, and when Rick saw her face, he wanted to get sick.

"I look that bad?" Carol asked before starting to turn back over.

"Carol...I promise...I know you don't know me, but I was-before all this started- a sheriff, I looked after people. That's what I do. You won't have to worry anymore..."

"Just look after Sophia. She deserves so much better.."

"You listen to me, Carol. We've all been so scared of those walkers that we've forgotten how to look after our own. You and Sophia, you're part of us- all of us. We're going to do everything-everything! To keep you two safe. My boy, he likes your little girl, you know. My wife Lori says they play together, talk- just be kids together. It's going to be all right."

For the first time since he could remember, once Carol turned around, she actually managed a smile. "You're good people, Rick. I think- I think you can keep us safe."

He stood up. "That's what I intend on doing. Now you get some rest, I'll send Lori in in a minute to stay with you for a while."

"Thank you, Rick."

Now he smiled genuinely at her. "Anything else you need?"

"Sophia- can you keep her away for a little bit?"

Rick knew what she wanted- she wanted to clean herself up a bit before letting her daughter see her. He couldn't really blame her.

He nodded, then quietly left her tent. A good distance away, he found Lori and Carl and Shane comforting Sophia.

"Come on. Carl found a turtle the other day. You like turtles?" Rick smiled as he reached for Sophia's hand.

Sophia didn't say anything. She just accepted his hand and off they went, leaving Carol to get herself cleaned up and calmed down for a while.

0000

Carol just started to doze off, when the sound of someone entering her tent woke her up. "Rick?"

She looked around but was more scared than she'd ever been. It was Ed, and he wasn't happy.

"Woman, what'd I tell you about making eyes with any goddamn man around here? Don't you know your place? Thought I'd taught you your place today, but apparently that wasn't good enough."

She started to back up. "Ed, please don't. It wasn't like that. Rick- he loves his wife and son. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah?" Ed spit then went back to addressing Carol. "We all know how that slut wife of his repays him. You know she's got it going on with Shane.,..don't play dumb with me, you know. We all know!"

"That's none of my business..."

"The hell it ain't! I don't want you hanging around that whore, you ain't got no ideas in that brain of yours. And I don't want to catch you making no eyes at Dudley Doright no more! You got that!"

"Ed," Carol sighed. "I'm tired. I told you I wasn't looking at Rick or at anyone. Now can I please rest?"

"What the hell's the matter with you? You abandon your own kid so you can flirt with that deputy, now you want to lay around on your lazy ass while you don't even know where your own kid is?" Ed taunted.

Carol wanted to say something, to defend herself, but she just couldn't. So she started to get up when Ed yanked her by the arm, causing her to flinch in pain.

"Ed, please let me go. Sophia- I need to find her."

He sneered. "You wasn't so worried about her when you were all googly-eyed over that 'sheriff', now were you?" . He tightened his grip on her arm even more.

"Ed...please. I won't talk to him anymore, okay? Just please...please let me go. I'll be good, I promise."

"You say that every time," Ed hissed. "But it's always the same shit with you, ain't it? Why the hell do you think I shaved your damn head when you were sleeping? Cuz no man's gonna look at you now! Go ahead, picture your happy little home life with that boy, but let me tell you one thing- no one's going to love you like you like me! You got that!"

She flinched, trying hard not to cry. Ed always hated when she cried, and all it ever did was serve to egg him on. It was as if he got some sick sense of satisfaction seeing her cry like that.

"Now tell me you're done fantasizing over that boy- tell me!"

Carol wanted to explain to him that she wasn't looking at him like that, that she didn't want to even think of being with any man. She knew the more he protested the harder he would hurt her, so she meekly responded.."I promise."

He finally let go of her arm. She thought he was finished with her, so she started to reach for her jeans.

Apparently he had other thoughts. "You don't be worrying about those."

Now, even though she really didn't want to cry, she couldn't help it. "Please...I can't. Don't do this to me. Ed...please...stop...!"

"Ssh.." he put his hand over her mouth as his body fell over hers, his other hand hungrily ripping her panties off of her. She tried to close her legs as if she could stop him, but the angry force of his hand simply was too much for her to bear.

"Go ahead..." he snarled in her ear. "Tell me you want this. Tell me!"

Years of his abuse and torment taught her to go along with whatever he said. She nodded.

He raised his hand. "Tell me, dammit!"

"I...I want this."

He smiled, then started to caress her face. She physically felt disgusted and nauseous at his touch.

He fumbled with his pants, not taking his eyes off of her. She cringed. It was bad enough what he was about to do, but the look on his face- it was like staring into the eyes of Satan himself.

He didn't even give her a chance to relax. He eagerly thrust her legs apart and within seconds had forced himself in her. With every thrust, every little grunt, Carol only wished she could just die then and there.

"Ughh...ughh...Ughh!"

Over and over again, he continued to jam himself into her, and all she could do was wait this out, once again.

The only good thing about Ed was that he never lasted long. He forcibly kissed her lips then stood up and started to fasten his pants.

"I'll be damned," he laughed. "Guess you are good for one thing, after all!"

She didn't want to look at him anymore. Looking around, her eyes quickly caught sight of a stick that Sophia was playing with earlier. It wasn't much, but for the moment, it was all she had.

BAM!

The first hit only confused Ed. The second infuriated him. He hit her but this time, nothing would stop her. Again and again again, kind of like the godawful thrusting he'd just imposed upon her moments earlier the pounding of the stick just wouldn't stop.

She was little, but as angry as she was right now, it was as if she'd turned into The Incredible Hulk, a surge of adrenaline rising in her like never before.

BAM BAM BAM!

"You bitch!" Ed screamed. "You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

He pushed her away from him, causing her to fall to the ground. He grabbed the stick that had just been used as a weapon against him and he was going to make damn well sure that she never pulled a stunt like that again.

Carol closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Clinching them as tightly as she could, she caught her breath and bit her lip when suddenly the loudest noise she ever heard rang, causing her to cover her ears as tightly as she could.

"Carol...Carol...it's okay. It's okay. He's never going to hurt you again."

In so much pain, Carol didn't even know who her savior was, nor did she care. What she did care about was getting the hell out of her husband's tomb. She grabbed her panties, throwing them on as quickly as she could. It dawned on her that she'd just showed herself to whoever it was that had just saved her life, and in a bitter twist of irony, she'd done it in front of Ed. It was almost a damn shame he'd died before seeing that. That would have killed him.

"You okay?" the voice repeated itself until she opened her eyes.

"It's you..." she said in a slow breath as her eyes widened with recognition. Carol knew right then and there things between her and her savior would never, ever be the same again.

tbc


End file.
